Ash and Serena: The After Journey Part 9
by Phoenix4Fans
Summary: FINALLY! Another part of the series!


**Ash and Serena: The After Journey**

 **Part 9**

 _Hey guys! I'm back! Ready for another episode? I thought so! Thanks for all the support into making me right these stories! ENJOY!_

"SHE DID IT SHE WON!"

With Serena jumping with joy, after seeing her mom win the race, she immediately went to give her a hug. She was so happy for her and now excited for the next race.

"Great job mom! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks sweety, Rhyhorn and I have been training really well for this race. Especially for more to come!"

"Yeah! What do you think Ash?"

"It was amazing! There is definitely more to Rhyhorn racing than I thought."

"Yup, alright well I'll see you crazy kids later, I'm off to Cerulean City!"

"Alright mom! I'll see you there! Come on Ash we've got to go too!"

"Wait why?"

"Because! We need to get a hotel room at Cerulean City! I heard that their underwater themed rooms are OUTSTANDING!"

"Damn right they are!"

With such tone and the voice of such, it meant Tierno was near! This wasn't good news for Ash and Serena at all. Considering how Tierno was acting last time, it was never good news!

"You're right Serena, there hotels are off the chain! We could have a par-tay! If you know what I mean. Not like you would have a good time with Ash around!"

"Tierno! I hope you know that I am actually very happy with Ash, but you are butting in! Maybe you should learn manners in Cerulean City for a change!"

"Woah babe, let's not get out of hand! First off, why is Ash better than me?"

"Well for one, I've known him for a long time, not you. Ash is more attractive, not you. Ash is an excellent Pokemon trainer and has way more experience, not you!"

"She's right so beat it Tierno, before I beat you myself!"

"WOAH, Ash! Let's be honest, you couldn't even fight a Flabebe with your baby fists!"

"Alright break it up you two!"

Just then out of the blue, a trainer was walking towards Ash and Tierno with a Luxray and Chesnaught. It was Clemont! Long friend of Ash and Serena, and the Lumiose City gym leader!

"Tierno, I highly suggest that you'd might want to leave before things get messy!"

"Fine, I'll go! However, It's not because I'm scared, it's because you all are wasting away my time!"

"WHY YOU-"

"Ash! I think it's best that we just leave him be before we lose control!"

"You're right Clemont! Great to see you again after all this time! I see Quiladin finally evolved!"

"Yeah, it's been a while, but it finally happened. Where are you guys going?"

"To the Cerulean City hotel to relax for a bit!"

"Alright then, I'll see you later!"

Clemont soon walked back to Pewter City, and as for Ash and Serena, they continued for Cerulean City. Soon after a few hours, they got to Cerulean City. They had time to look around and they finally got to the hotel. Ash and Serena went in the lobby, and Ash went to go get a room.

"Hello! One room with a queen sized bed please."

"Oh I'm sorry, but all we have is our master suite!"

"Oh wow! That must be expensive!"

"Indeed it is, but it's the only queen size we have with a master bathroom!"

"Hmm, how much is it exactly?"

"$5,000 per night for one person!"

"I guess I'll stay!"

"Is it just you?"

"No, it's just me and my girlfriend."

"For how long?"

"5 nights and 6 days."

"$50,000 is the total amount."

Ash was able to pay. After all, he has a decent amount of money he had received winning so many competitions over the time. Serena was happy about the suite and when they got there, words couldn't describe how awesome it was. The balcony view was astonishing, the bathroom was incredible, and the bed felt like an outstanding Temper-Pedic, but better!

"Ash this room is amazing! If only we could live here one day!"

"Me too babe, me too! We should go out and explore some more! You've never been to Kanto in a while! Might as well look around!"

"That's a great idea but it's getting late, maybe tomorrow!"

"Yeah sure!"

Ash and Serena took another moment to look around in there room, and later they got in their sleepwear for the night. Except Serena wanted to seduce Ash by sleeping in her underwear. Just her bra and panties, and they certainly looked good on her. Well, that's what Ash thought. He liked how red looked on Serena and as they went to bed Serena gave Ash a nice long kiss, and Ash couldn't help but grab her ass and grib onto it like no tomorrow and Serena wasn't complaining. Her breasts were like cousions to Ash and it felt nice, for him and Serena. They both didn't want to stop, but they got tired were soon fast asleep in dreamland!

 _That's it for today! I hope you guys and gals liked it, and if you want, tell me know what you think should happen next! You never know, I might you it in part 10, 11, 12, and so on._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
